Halo: Tridents of Humanity
by Lazorian Enterprises
Summary: In 2558, Four Spartan IV's are selected to be the next SARTOF (Spartan Assault, Recon, Tactical Operations Force). The Squad is caught in a surprise Storm Covenant attack on their mission to Requiem to obtain Forerunner Information on the location of the other shield worlds. Who will fall? Who will rise and most importantly Who will become the Trident of Humanity. Rated T to be saf


_**SARTOF: New Grounds**_

_**Earth, Singapore, UNSC Military Conference Building, 2nd of January, 2558:**_

Agent Trevaldo, a UNSC Spartan Operative had been recently tasked with the scouting of a Trio of Spartans who were targets of a new branch in the SPARTAN IV Program known as SARTOF (Spartan Assault, Recon, Tactical and Operations Force).

"Agent Trevaldo." Spoke a rather neat-looking Official.

"Sir?"

"The Data reports on Spartans 607, 611 and 414 if you will please."

"Yessir. We have the Information you required on Lachlan S-611, Nikki S-607 and Michael S-414. These reports were compiled over 30 days of inspection. They are all currently the surviving members of Fireteam Blackburn. The other three members of their fireteam, S-515, S-079 and S-388 were killed during the Rebel Siege of New Arcadia." Replied Trevaldo

"Thank you, Captain. Please remain on standby as we do have... Plans. For you. You have done a good job and now it is time to see if these are our operatives." Replied the Official

As Trevaldo stood back to attention and saluted the official, he managed to catch a flash of the nametag and as it read: _General Heraldson_. Trevaldo himself was originally Austrian however moved to England where he dropped his accent. STanding at around 6'8 in his MJOLNIR Armour, the Agent was one of the SARTOFs best operatives, despite their being a total of six in service with another six potential candidates on their way. As he wondered down eighteen flights of stairs to the Lobby, he noticed blood on one of the access chambers from the Airvents.

Trevaldo drew out his Magnum and clambered into the Access Chamber. He followed the blood trail until he saw some shadows moving. Trevaldo chased after the shadow.

"Hey! You, Stop right There!" Yelled Trevaldo,

The Shadow suddenly dissapeared. Trevaldo fired two magnum rounds directly infront of him and a man in 2530 Issue ODST Armour collapsed. Trevaldo fell through the vents and slammed onto a kitchen table. Four men followed down behind him but landed safely. Trevaldo stood up and tackled one of them to the ground. He grabbed the Rebel's Visor and Slammed the back of his helmet into the ground, cracking the whole thing in half. He spun around and roundhouse kicked another one in the side of his Helmet. The other two opened fire. Trevaldo's sheilds were still powering up so he took the hits. He sped upto the Rebel Troops and grabbed both their visors and slammed them into the ground.

"Sir, I just found five Rebel Spec Ops in the vents. One of them is in the vents above the Mess Hall, but the other four fell down here with me and didnt end well. At the moment the one in the vent is a possible KIA." Stated Trevaldo,

"Nice work, Captain... We'll get cleanup crews there and lockdown the building. I need you back up to the conference room as an extra piece of Security. Commander Highern Out."

_**Earth, Singapore, UNSC Military Conference Building, 12th of January, 2558:**_

The four Spartans, Michael, Nikki, Lachlan and Trevaldo were called to the same Conference room that Trevaldo was called to ten days ago.

"You three have been selected to work with Captain Trevaldo in the SARTOF program. An Elite unit of Spartan IV's that consist of... well now nine total operatives. Budget Cuts." Spoke General Heraldson,

"Trevaldo, you may not be aware of why you were called here along with the new recruits, but you're to become their Fireteam Leader. You will all be trained to operate individually and collectively as a cohort. Fireteam WANDERER is unexistant from this point on. The four of you will now be integrated into a four man SARTOF Squad, which we have elected to be called Excalibur. You will be flown to orbit where the UNSC Firefighter will take you to Mars." Said Admiral Fednor, as he loomed out of the shadows.

The Spartans all stood to attention and saluted the officers, "Yessir!"

The four Spartans walked out of the conference room following two UNSC Marines to the Helipads.

"Spartans!" Greeted a middle age looking female, "My name is Lieutenant Commander Santos. I will be your guide throughout your early training course. Welcome to New Singapore! Well, thats what some people call it. It's still old singapore but the Asian Confederation had to rebuild after the Covenant launched bombing raids against it six years ago."

Singapore was a now bustling city with pelicans and cargo ships all through the sky and cars in multiple traffic jams. The city wasnt colourful, the majority of the buildings a sleek dark grey or a bright white, seemed like a UNSC Compound on Luna.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Replied Trevaldo,

"No need to be formal here Captain, we're all human."

"So. Spartan 611, De Silva... Ahh Lachlan. Sorry, file puts first names before the last. You were a Sergeant in Fireteam Wanderer, no?"

"Ah, yes Ma'am." Replied Lachlan,

"Okay. Well, due to the programs limited officers, you'll undergo a few extra days of training to recieve your Lieutenants badge, well done son. Nikki, Spartan 607, a Corporal were you... I believe HQ opted for a Sergeants badge for you. as for Michael, Spartan 414 you are to be promoted to Sergeant as you're qualified, you just were never presented with rank. As it follows, Captain Trevaldo, Lieutenant De Silva, Sergeant De Michaels and Sergeant Iscorano. Good. We're almost at the Firefighter so I'll leave you to do what you like. The flight takes about an hour in the prowler and we dont plan to begin training until two days from now. Give you time to... adjust to the new surroundings." Said Santos,

The four Spartans hopped out of the Pelican as it touched down in the Hangar. Michael and Trevaldo went to the range while Lachlan and Nikki headed towards the Mess.

**So yea, hope you guys enjoy. Thought I'd do a little afterword after each chapter just to update you guys or inform you if you guys leave questions in the reviews area or PM's etc. **

**So, take care and peace!**


End file.
